Currently, some agricultural and industrial equipment manufacturers design and construct vehicles which utilize open center hydraulic systems with a load sensing priority function such as steering. Such systems can experience a kickback problem in the steering control valve as pressure fluctuations occur within the system. Such kickbacks can become very annoying to the operator during operation of the vehicle. Most open center systems are not of the load sensing priority function design but those that are and have attempted to alleviate the kickback problem have proven to be complicated in construction and costly to produce. Now an open center, load sensing hydraulic system has been invented which will essentially eliminate kickback on the steering wheel.